


Those Lips

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Just a funny observation of Jensen's lips, as described by Matt Cohen.
Kudos: 2





	Those Lips

Matt was on stage trying not to stare at Jensen. He knew that if he looked at Jensen's lips, he was a goner. He was a con as a guest speaker and was honoured to be sharing the same stage as Jensen and Jared. He knew those two guys for years but recently he realized that he had a crush on one of them. Especially Jensen. 

He was trying so hard to NOT look at Jensen, that he realized that Rich was trying to get his attention. He blushed, when he noticed that the audience was laughing at him, and Jensen was looking at him with that sexy smirk on his face. 

"Whoops. Looks like Matt is somewhere else. Buddy, we have a job to do. Wake up, we need to do our job." 

"Oh, right sorry." He murmured, face deep red. He heard the audience laughing even harder. He was a professional, he can work through this. He felt a surge of jealousy when he saw Misha and Jared take their seats on either of Jensen. Afterwards, after the panel was done, he excused himself. He needed to get fresh air, away from those lips. He ran into Robbie, who knew about Matt's crush, but was very respectful not to tease Matt about it. 

"Buddy, you okay there?" 

"Yep, just getting too hot in here, need to get some air. Excuse me." 

Matt ran into the men's washroom, splashing his face with cold water, trying to cool off, when the door opened. He panicked when he saw a flannel shirt then breathed a sigh of relief when it was just a fan who gasped at seeing who Matt was then respectfully he bowed his head to use a stall. Matt dried his face off with a paper towel and silently thanked the fan for not being Jensen. He walked out to the roof, knowing that it will be most likely empty since everyone else was on the main floor signing autographs. 

It was a beautiful sunny day. The roof was hot and thankfully security had closed it off to the general public, Matt needed the privacy. He closed his eyes and fantasized about Jensen's mouth. Those perfect lips, they were a gift from God. Even though Matt was happily married, he wouldn't mind if his wife wanted to open up their marriage, at least for a short time. So he could have a excuse to kiss that mouth. He smiled at the thought.


End file.
